


A Friend in Need

by InDeep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Drugged Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDeep/pseuds/InDeep
Summary: Ginny, subjected to another of Fred and George's horrid pranks, was in for an evening of agony until she realized maybe Hermione could lend her a hand, and then some.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note the tags and warnings above. This story is fucked up in a variety of ways. 
> 
> It is also un-betaed. Feel free to correct me where necessary.

Ginny squirmed uncomfortably beneath the covers, trying to press her thighs tight together for any little bit of relief. Merlin curse Fred and George, she thought grimly, she was going to murder them if this didn't let up soon.

They’d told her it’d only last a few hours at most, but it had been almost a full day since they’d spiked her lunchtime meal with another one of their ‘in-progress’ concoctions. She’d had to flee the table in the middle of a lengthy argument with Ron over which quidditch team was more likely to take the cup, and thank Merlin everyone had just assumed she was too upset to come out of her room for the rest of the day, because she was in no state to deal with anyone. The blankets that covered her tented a little higher and Ginny bit back a groan and rolled to her side.

Fred and George, of course, came upstairs to poke at her straight away. She opened the door for them after George pled guilty to dousing her drink, but she couldn’t show them; it was far too embarrassing. Even so, it didn’t take all of five words before they knew exactly what the problem was and had a good laugh at her expense. Fred’s advice was to take it in stride, use it while she had it, while George simply suggested if it made her so uncomfortable she could simply stay in her room alone, but that was easier said than done.

After all, they had guests, and as Ginny and Hermione were the only young girls in the house they would of course be bunking together. Hermione couldn’t very well sleep next to one of the boys. Ginny snorted. If only they knew.

A soft murmur came from behind her, and Ginny grit her teeth in response to the _thing_ between her legs hardening even more. It felt impossible that it could get any worse than it had been earlier, but after Hermione came in and slipped out of her skirt and shirt into a simple nightgown, the ache had grown progressively stronger. Thankfully Hermione had already taken her Dreamless Sleep potion- the poor girl had been using it for months, and though she had confided in Ginny from the very beginning, the boys were still unaware. She didn't want them to know about they nightmares, she told her friend, Harry didn't need any more guilt saddling him down.

Ginny had felt peculiarly ill about agreeing to keep her silence at the time, but who knew she would be so grateful for it now. Hermione had slipped under the covers next to her and promptly fallen asleep, with no mention of Ginny’s rumpled state or odd mood. And now here she was, splayed out on her tummy with no knowledge of the agony the girl beside her was experiencing.

Ginny rolled over to peer at her friend. The covers had slid down a bit in her sleep, and Hermione’s shoulders were bared to the night air. The nightgown she’d worn was a thin white thing, barely enough to keep her warm Ginny thought, and she reached over intending to pull the blankets up.

It was definitely most certainly what she intended to do, but somehow her hand rested on Hermione’s back instead, the heat of her palm soaking through the thin material of the nightgown. Hermione ‘hmmm’ed agreeably, and the thing between Ginny’s legs twitched in response. Her breath caught in her chest as Hermione’s head turned to her, and her face nuzzled into the pillow just inches from Ginny’s. She wasn’t sure when she starting breathing again, only that it was near painful to do so, and the burning sensation between her legs had gotten worse.

Frustrated, she slipped a hand under the covers to grasp at the thing, only to brush Hermione’s cool hand on the way down. There was a moment of stark realization as images flashed before her eyes- Hermione grasping her, bringing her mouth down to Ginny’s belly, kissing her way to her co-

No, Ginny recoiled from the thought even as her hand grasped Hermione’s. It wasn’t a penis. It wasn’t. Even with Fred and George insisting, it couldn’t be.

But if it wasn’t a penis, a little voice in the back of her mind spoke up, then what was the harm?

Her breathing deepened, and Ginny pulled at her friend’s hand tentatively. What was the harm indeed? Hermione would just be helping her out, after all. And Hermione would never say no to helping a friend. Besides, Ginny thought as her friend’s cool palm brushed the length protruding from her pelvis, in as deep a sleep as she was, she would never have to know.

She gasped as she held Hermione’s hand around her, intertwining her fingers with Hermione’s and wrapping them both around the detestable thing. Hermione’s chill palm was a relief to the heat that had been sitting in Ginny for hours, and when she worked their hands together, first down until they pressed against her pelvis and then up until they enveloped the bulbous head, Ginny saw stars. She gaped, and thrust her hips blindly into the tight confines of their linked hands. She didn’t think anything could have ever felt this good, not kissing Dean Tomas under the Quidditch stands, not slipping her hand into her panties the night after the Yule ball with thoughts of Harry swirling in her head. She pressed her face into the pillows, closing her eyes as she felt the thing twitch at her ministrations, and swell. Her hand was suddenly wet, and she realized that the thrusting had caused something rather sticky to begin leaking from the tip.

With no small struggle, she slowed her thrusts even as their hands still pumped away, staying nearer the tip so as to avoid those delicious stars again. Ginny pressed her palm more firmly to Hermione’s back as she realized she was being rather selfish. While Hermione was helping her with her little problem, she wasn’t getting anything in return and that just wasn’t fair. Ginny unconsciously licked her lips as she slid her hand further down, under the covers and over the dip of the small of Hermione’s back. She rested their a moment, still rocking her new member into the sweet grasp of their hands, and decided it wasn’t enough to just do- she wanted to see. She pushed the covers back, kicking them to the end of the bed and squirming closer to the girl beside her, the hot thing attached to her pelvis bumping against Hermione’s hip.

With a tentative hand, she slipped over the swell of Hermione’s backside and over the back of her closest thigh, right where her nightgown had risen up. She pushed it up slowly, relishing the reveal of Hermione’s pert, panty-covered arse. Her thumb stroked over a cheek just once, and she marveled at how soft she was as Ginny cupped her friend’s bottom. She groaned and lent into Hermione’s body, so close now that their foreheads touched, and slid her hand between Hermione’s thighs.

She was wet, Ginny was happy to note. So gloriously wet that she needn’t stroke through her panties even once, and pushed them to the side instead, slipping fingers into Hermione’s snatch as she rutted into their hands. Hermione sighed as Ginny slid her fingers over her, exploring, circling her clit and delving into the sopping hole that clearly wept for attention. Just one finger, at first, and not too deep. Ever so lightly, she thrust it in and out, watching her friend’s face for any sign of recognition, and as their was none, she slipped in a second finger.

She worked her member with their hands as she did, and had to slow herself multiple times when the weight of pleasure became too much. Scissoring her fingers into Hermione’s pussy, Ginny couldn’t help but imagine what all that wet heat would feel like wrapped around her, and as she imagined it she started to thrust harder, and faster, until she was consumed with the need for some release, and her movements were not her own. She pushed three fingers into Hermione’s soft cunt as she came, spurting the same sticky substance that had been excreting from the tip of her member over Hermione’s hip and back and moaning loudly into the pillow as she did so.

It took a moment for Ginny to catch her breath, so taken with what she’d done. She untangled herself from Hermione and sat up, head swimming, as she looked over her friend’s bared back covered in- her seed? What was it exactly? She grasped at the thing still attached to her only to find it still hard and aching. With a groan, she pumped her hand over it a few times while glancing over at Hermione, still pleasantly asleep beside her, even with Ginny’s release coating her skin.

It was a decision made in the heat of want, and Ginny spared very little thought over what would become of it as she groped around Hermione’s hips in the dark for the band of her panties and pulled them down her thighs. She didn’t bother pulling them off, knowing she’d have to put them back in any case, and straddled Hermione’ thighs instead, letting the rigid length of flesh she’d grown nestle between the cheeks of Hermione’s ass. Ginny’s breath caught as she cupped both cheeks with her hands, groping them apart while thrusting her member against them, pressing them together for more friction. She moaned, loud and long, as she rutted against her sleeping friend, building that heat from before until she could stand it no longer.

She shuffled back just the slightest bit to make room for her thick, offensive protrusion between Hermione’s thighs. Though they were barely parted, Ginny managed to squeeze the head of the thing just so between them, pressing fully against the slick warmth that was Hermione’s cunt. Hermione murmured in her sleep and her hips twitched, but Ginny had gone too far to stop now. She gave a few soft strokes, gasping at the feel of it, before she lined the mushroom head of her member up with Hermione’s cunny. She grasped the globes of her friend’s ass as she slowly pushed forward, leveraging herself up on the bed so that it would be an easy push down into her, and easy it was. As tight as Hermione was, she was wet enough that Ginny met only the slightest resistance while moving inside her.

When Ginny’s pelvis was finally flat to Hermione’s ass, she finally allowed herself some freedom to move, and lent all the way over her friend, bracing her hands on either side of Hermione. She wanted to see her face when they started to move, when Ginny’s cock- yes, Ginny thought viciously, a cock. Oh Merlin, my cock in Hermione’s sodden pussy- released everything it had into the girl beneath her. As it was now, Hermione remained fast asleep, and though Ginny knew if she were to wake it would be trouble, part of her couldn’t help fantasizing about Hermione’s abrupt departure from a dreamless sleep to find her friend pounding into her from behind.

With a groan, she withdrew, leaving just the head of her sheathed in Hermione’s heat, and then shoved in again none too gently, letting the slick walls of Hermione’s cunt encase her. She moved with a deliberate slowness at first, watching Hermione’s perfectly blank face all the while, envisioning her awake and writhing beneath Ginny as she thrust wantonly into her, building an orgasm to shatter both of them with each stroke. With every slap of their hips, Ginny’s speed grew, as did her need for release. She knew, somewhere in her, that she shouldn’t spill herself inside the sleeping girl beneath her. Knew that it could cause problems if anything happened. Still the thought of her presence remaining inside Hermione tomorrow as she spent time with Ron and Harry, not knowing Ginny’d had her cock in her the night before, not knowing Ginny’s seed coated her womb, thrilled the younger girl.

She sat back again and thrust in earnest, gasping with each push of her hips. She grasped at Hermione’s hips and then her ass, finding no good place for her hands to rest as she raced towards orgasm, jabbing into her friend gracelessly. Her mouth fell open as it fell upon her, and she swelled inside Hermione, spurting cum into her friend’s pussy in stream after stream. She pumped once, and then twice, wanting to unload everything in her into that soft, slippery cunt.

She had to come down from it once it was over, still twitching inside Hermione’s tight cunny, and she released her harsh hold on the flesh of Hermione’s ass, stroking the soft cheeks appreciatively as she pulled out of the girl with a slick ‘pop’. She watched with abject fascination as a viscous white fluid seeped between the lips of Hermione’s vagina, a thin thread of which strung from the tip of Ginny’s cock. She bushed her fingers over it, catching it up and bringing it to her friend’s weeping pussy, sliding it in with the rest, stuffing her spendings back inside Hermione where they belonged. Her new member, she belatedly recognized as she slipped her wet fingers from Hermione’s snatch, was still hard.

Ginny rose slightly to shuffle to her side of the bed, and then up until she sat on the pillow next to Hermione’s head. She still had the rest of the night, she noted absently to herself as she slid a thumb into Hermione’s mouth and pushed it open slightly, making room of the slippery head of her cock. She shoved her length into Hermione’s mouth with little effort and wondered just how far she could fit down her friend’s throat. Either way, she had all night to find out.


End file.
